Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, control method and recording medium, and particularly to a communication apparatus which operates as an access point of wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
Some image capturing apparatuses such as a digital camera have a wireless communication function and transfer captured still images, moving images, and the like to an external device via a wireless communication network (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-120279). Such an image capturing apparatus operates as a station in a wireless communication network and is connected to an external device via an access point.
Further, some recent image capturing apparatuses operate as access points by themselves and enable wireless connection to a plurality of external devices. There is also an image capturing apparatus which operates as an access point by attaching a memory card operating as an access point, such as an Eye-Fi® card, to the image capturing apparatus. An image capturing apparatus operating as an access point can provide functions such as image browsing to a plurality of wirelessly connected external devices.
However, when an image capturing apparatus operates as an access point, functions to be provided to an external device need to be limited for each device. For example, when the image capturing apparatus provides functions such as image browsing, editing, and deletion, the owner of the image capturing apparatus may not want to provide functions such as editing and deletion to the devices of other users.
To prevent this, whether to provide functions may be set in advance for each device in accordance with device identifier information such as a MAC address, thereby limiting functions to be provided to an external device. However, in this method, the owner of the image capturing apparatus needs to acquire in advance device identifier information of an external device to be connected, and preliminarily set functions to be provided for each device. This may impose a complicated operation on the owner.